


The Captain's Hat

by write_in_ice



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captivity, Gen, M/M, Teleportation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_in_ice/pseuds/write_in_ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook is trapped in Neverland and looking for a way out. A certain portal jumper shows up out of nowhere. Both want the same thing--to return home, but can Hook make a deal with a mad-man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain's Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I'm so sorry I didn't get to the sex, but the plot took over, and it didn't feel right. I'm still in love with this idea and will probably write a second part soon...then the sex.

Killian Jones stood at the bow of his ship, wearing a feathered hat, watching the waves crash against the hull. He loved the smell of the sea and the spray of salt on his cheeks. In his youth, he thought he would spend the rest of his days on the water, sailing from port to port, without a care. Lightening cracked across the darkening sky and he ran his good hand through his hair as the wind picked up speed. The moonlight reflected from the Captain’s polished hook and for a moment, he felt the throb of his phantom limb. Forever was a long time, especially in Neverland.  
  
“Captain,” yelled his faithful Smee. “Rough waters, ahead.”  
  
The man called Hook pasted on a cocky grin and shouted to his crew. “Then we’re in for a little excitement, aren’t we boys?”  
  
A cry roared from his men as Killian took the wheel and turned towards the storm. He felt the rush in his blood and the power of the elements. Rain fell heavily onto the deck as the crew took their positions. Men strained, with smiles on their faces, as they pulled ropes and steadied the sails. Hook knew them will. Most would follow him to the ends of the earth. Some already had.  
  
“Come now boys, we can do better than that!” The captain urged as the ship picked up speed. He could feel the change in the wind and the sea began to churn. Waves spun before them as if they were being pulled into nothingness. The Captain’s eyes widened with glee and he pushed on. He’d seen this once before--how many years, he couldn’t say. The current pulled and fought but Hook held steady. A laugh bellowed from his chest, mixing with the sound of thunder and waves. Smee cowered beside him.   
  
“We can’t hold Captain. The maelstrom is too powerful. It’ll break us in two.”  
  
“This is no mere whirlpool, my friend. She wants us to ride her. She wants to takes us home.”  
  
“I portal?” Smee asked, but his words were taken by the wind. Rain lashed harder as the ship cut through the swirling water. Hook could feel the tension around him, the held breath and beating hearts, but he pressed forward. He had spent years searching for this treasure and had nearly claimed his prize.   
  
The boat shook, inching its way over the crest as the sea spilled onto the deck. Men screamed --their knuckles white, as they held on. Crates tumbled into the bubbling water, yet Killian held his course. Through the waves. Over the top and down until--  
  
Killian saw it. It was light and darkness all in one. An emptiness and a door to something new. His escape. The portal spun, beckoning him like a moth to a flame.  
  
“Faster! She’s mine.”   
  
As the words left his mouth, the winds changed again. The waves began to spin slower. The rain began to subside.   
  
“No! Faster damn it!”   
  
His men worked but nothing could be done. Sails fell flat as the wind vanished. The portal flickered and faded as the tides calmed, leaving their ship bobbing on a stretch of eerily still water.  
  
Hook stepped away from the wheel, his fist clenched and his breath ragged. Rain dripped from his nose and down his cheeks as he stared out into the ocean of nothingness.   
  
“Captain?”  
  
“Not now Smee. Take us around the bay. I’ll be in my cabin.”  
  
“But Captain, there’s someone out there...”  
  
Hook followed his Smee’s gaze. A man clung to a piece of debris, drifting silently, a manic grin plastered on his battered face.  
  
“Is he one of ours?”  
  
“I don’t believe so, sir. We’re missing a deckhand but that ain’t him.”  
  
“Well, fish him out and bring him to me. I’d like to have a little chat with our new friend.”  
  
*****  
  
Hook tossed his hat onto the small wooden bed and beat his fist down on his table. They’d been so close. Magic burned his lungs. He could taste it on his lips. If the portal had stayed open few moments longer, they could have escaped. They could have gone home. A swig of rum settled his nerves, but there was no distraction from his thoughts. He drummed out a tune with the tip of his hook as two of his men dropped the prisoner at his feet. A simple march, but the thunk of the wood and ping of metal gave it weight. The people of Neverland feared the man called Hook. Their captive didn’t even look up. Killian was curious.  
  
The man dripped from head to toe. His dark hair was matted and his suit had been patched repeatedly. Either he hadn’t notice his hands were shackled or he didn’t care. When Hook looked into his wide eyes, a daffy smile spread across the stranger’s face. The Captain ran his hook lightly across the man’s cheek. “What say you?”  
  
“Grace. Please Grace. I’m late late late. My hat. My hat.”  
  
The Captain scowled. “Was he armed?”  
  
“No sir. A pair of scissors and some thread is all he had on him.”  
  
Hook nodded and knelt as his captive continued to mumble. He tilted the man’s chin and looked him over closely. A peculiar scar circled the man’s neck and Hook reached out to touch it. He stroked the gnarled flesh with his thumb and watched as a flush filled the sopping man’s face.  
  
“Who are you, stranger?”  
  
“Where is she? I need Grace. I’m free...”  
  
“You will need grace when I’m through with you.” The Captain’s eyes burrowed into him, as he gripped the man’s collar. “How did you get here?”  
A silent laugh shook the captive’s body as his grin grew wilder still.   
  
“My hat. I need it. My hat. It worked.”  
  
The stranger stared deep into the captain’s eyes and tilted his head. His manic gaze was unsettling but familiar--of a man searching, obsessed, and lost.   
  
“You really are mad, aren’t you?” Killian moved his hand slowly across his prisoner’s chest, feeling his heart beat through the thick wet fabric. He continued over the ridge of his belt, tracing the buckle with his hook, as over his thigh and up the back of his legs. The man only blinked. Hook laugh. “You really have come unarmed, haven’t you?” He turned to crew.” He’s no good to me. Lock him up.”  
  
“My hat,” the man whispered, reaching toward him.  
  
“Oh yes, your hat.” Hook plucked the feather hat from his bed and with a flourish placed it lightly on the mad man’s head. The plume drooped into his eyes and dripped water down his nose. Hooks face twisted into a teasing smirk. “It seems this will have to do.”   
  
The crew laughed as they pulled the man to his feet. As hook closed the door, he could hear the chilling sound of a high pitch giggle, mingling with theirs. Hook shook his head. The man was mad...mad as a hatter.  
  
*****  
  
It was morning when Hook emerged from his cabin. Sleep had eluded him and the bitterness of failure still stung in his throat. The blue sky did nothing to help his mood and all but one kept their distance as his boots clicked on the deck.  
  
“Captain.”  
  
Smee ducked when he saw the gleam of the hook. The nasty point skimmed his ear, sending his red cap to the ground. Hook’s eyes laughed as the little man settled himself.   
  
“Oh, my dear Smee, I didn’t see you. Maybe you could be of use and fetch me some breakfast?”  
  
“Of course, Captain...it’s just...”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“The prisoner was asking for you.”  
  
“Was he?” Killian licked his lips and fingered the key ring on his belt. “Have one of the deck hands bring down our meal...but not too soon. I’ll see to the drowned rat.”  
  
*****  
  
  
The steps creaked under his weight as he descended to the depths of his ship. The prisoner’s hold was cramped. Bars ran across the length of the room and up to the low ceiling. The captive sat on a bench in the corner, eyes still wide, but shoulders slumped. His chained wrists rested on his lap. Killian crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall.  
  
“Well, look what we have here. Has my prisoner come to his sense? What words does this lowly man have for the dreaded Captain Hook?”   
  
“Hook?”   
  
Killian ran his hook across the bars slowly, letting the sound ring.   
  
“Good name. A little on the nose.”  
  
“And what do we call you? Hatter? Or are we still keeping that to ourselves?”  
  
“Jefferson, my name is Jefferson.” Jefferson picked up the sad and damaged hat with his cuffed hands and offered it to the captain.  
  
“Keep it. I never liked the thing anyway.” Hook paced for a moment. “What I do like... answers. Tick tock, Jefferson. Or are we here to talk about hats?”   
  
Jefferson was silent and Hook sneered. “You really don’t know who I am do you? If you did, you wouldn’t be wasting my time. You’ll find I can be very persuasive when there’s something I want. ”  
  
Jefferson looked up as the lock clicked and Killian stepped inside the cage. He tapped the bars with his hook once more. “Tick Tock.”  
  
Jefferson swallowed. “We’re not in the Enchanted Forest, are we?”  
  
Hook moved forward. “The lack of trees answers that.”  
  
“Then what is this place?”  
  
The Captain knelt in front of his prisoner and pressed his hook to the man’s chest, toying with the folds of his jacket. “This, my friend, is Neverland.” He moved the hook up and up until it rested against Jefferson’s throat. “Where no one grows old...one way or another. Where did you come from?”  
  
“W...Wonderland.” Jefferson’s eyes watered. He could feel the heat of the captain’s breath on his cheek and his weight as he moved his hand up his thigh.  
  
“An unusual place, I’ve heard. Maybe one day I’ll go for a visit.” Hook could feel his prisoner’s heartbeat as he slid his hand across his chest. It was racing like a rabbit. “And the portal...did you make it? This is the last time I’ll ask nicely”  
  
“Yes, I mean, I think I did. I wasn’t supposed to come here. I wasn’t...I got out but it didn’t work...I need to go back...I need to find--”  
  
“Enough. How?”  
  
“My hat...my hat is--”  
  
“I said enough.” Jefferson’s breath hitched as his back hit the wall. Hook narrowed his eye, as he held the man down. “There will be no more mad ramblings about your bloody hat.”  
  
Jefferson bit his lip and raised his head. His eyes were wild. “I’m not mad, not really. Is it mad to want to go home? Is it mad to want to see the ones you love? To want revenge on those who took them away?” Hook’s face only softened for a moment but Jefferson saw the change and gave a manic smile. “My HAT was a portal. It was taken from me. I’ve been trying to make a new for...I don’t know how long.”  
  
“And you succeeded?”  
  
“I’m free of that place.”  
  
“And the portal, where is it now?” Jefferson shrugged and Killian pressed the tip of the hook against his flushed cheek. A drop of blood rolled across the metal. “You will make me another one.”  
  
“It’s not quite so simple. I need magic and...”  
  
“Make it simple!” Jefferson winced as Hook raised his hand but the strike never came. Instead, the Captain stood, grinned and turned his back. “Neverland is a fickle bitch and I’ve had just about enough of her. You will find a way to get me out of this retched place.”  
  
“Why are you so eager to leave?”  
  
“Time moves differently here and I need to skin a crocodile.”  
  
“Crocodile? Now who’s mad?”  
  
The Captain’s hand connected with Jefferson’s cheek with a *thwack*. “I WILL kill you, hatter. Make no mstake.”  
  
“You haven’t yet.”  
  
“Do not tempt me.”  
  
“You won’t. The glint in your eye, the shake in your hands. An itsy-bitsy piece of your mind thinks I’m you.” Jefferson smirked. “ If you stay in this place, where time has no meaning, sailing around this ocean again and again, wondering when and what you are missing...you might just... lose your mind.”  
  
Hook swallowed, letting the words sink in.   
  
“If fairy dust and magic beans are out of the question, I may be your only choice. Let me out of these chains and I...”  
  
Hook leaned in inches from Jefferson’s face. Their breath mingled in the dank cellar. He slid his hand under Jefferson’s bound wrist, grazing the soft flesh underneath. Jefferson shifted as fingers worked. Hook leaned his cheek against his ear and whispered. Each word was clear and precise.  
  
“If this is a trick, you will wish for the bloody plank.” With two loud clicks, Jefferson’s shackles fell to the floor. The metal of the hook scraped the man’s inner thigh and hook grinned a nasty grin. “One mistake and you are mine.”  
  
Jefferson nodded and rubbed his wrist and shifted him hips as Killian pulled away.  
  
“I will get us home, Captain.”  
  
Hook tossed his shabby feather hat onto Jefferson’s lap and slipped through the bars. “Tick Tock, Jefferson. Tick Tock.”


End file.
